The Death Of Inuyasha
by SirLarry
Summary: (Sequel to 'Kagome's Baby'and 'Sesshomaru DOwn The Well') While at work one day, Inu-yasha reawkens Naraku. Will he survive this deadly encounter? The title says no...
1. Prologue

Disclaimer. I do not own Inu-yasha. This is a tribute to my favorite issue of Superman The Comic Book: The Death of Superman, which I also do not own. Warning, anyone who has not read Kagome's baby won't understand this story, so before you read this one, go back and read that one and Sesshomaru down the well, Kikyo's farewell. Those two stories are critical to understanding this one.  
  
The Death of Inu-yasha.  
Prologue.  
  
Inu-yasha leaped up into the air and came down with his sword blazing like a harsh east wind. One hundred demons were slaughtered in one single swipe like lightning. Behind him Kagome, Sango, and Miroku cheered. Shippo leaped up on Sango's shoulders and whistled loudly for his friend and mentor.  
  
"Go Inu-yasha!" They all cried and waved their arms. In moments an entire demon army was gone and the villagers of a nearby province clapped happily as their elders brought out a sack full of gold for their hero's.  
  
"Here you go." The village Elder said. "Here is every cent we can spare." He handed the bag over to Miroku who weighed it carefully in his hands.  
  
"So much money." He said. "This is all your village's money?" He asked.  
  
"Forget it." Inu-yasha said suddenly, taking the bag, and handing it back to the Elder. "Just show us to a hut where we can rest for the night and maybe dig us up a little grub and that will be fine." Kagome was so proud of him for saying that. She had never seen Inu-yasha look more heroic or gallant. It really turned her on. That night though, as they were bedding down for the night. Kagome saw Miroku and Sango sipping tea outside of the hut on the porch.  
  
"Want some company?" She asked them.  
  
"Have a seat." Miroku said, he poured Kagome some special tea then did the same for Sango. One way or another, he was going to get laid that night. All he had to do was get one or both of them drunk enough. "More?" He asked them.  
  
"Oh yeah." Kagome said, "I'm really thirsty." She handed over her cup and Miroku poured a little more. A delighted Kagome emptied it's contents quickly and then asked for another. Miroku smiled then turned to Sango who was still nursing hers.  
  
"More for you?" He asked.  
  
"No thanks." Sango said cheerfully. "I'll finish this and then I'm off to bed." Discouraged, Miroku turned his attentions back to Kagome who was by this time, high as a kite.  
  
"You're certainly putting away the tea tonight." He said, making small talk, and hoping to turn the conversation to more intimate matters.  
  
"Yeah, this is the best tea that I've ever had." Kagome said "Where did you get it?" She asked him.  
  
"I made it myself." Miroku told her. "Like it?"  
  
"Sure do, bring me another." Just then as Kagome's cup was being filled, Inu-yasha came strolling up. Kagome looked at him and remembered how brave and wonderfully gallant he'd been that day. She had never seen Inu-yasha in that light before. "Off to bed?" She asked him.  
  
"Yeah, it's been a hard day, and I've got to get my shut eye." He told her. Kagome smiled and burped. She checked her breath as Inu-yasha went inside the hut to a room in the back where he and Miroku were supposed to share. After a moment or two more of sipping tea with Miroku, she got up and went inside.  
  
"Where are you going?" He asked her, his plan unraveling before his very eyes.  
  
"To Inu-yasha." Kagome told him. She was quite drunk by now and not really in any condition to be making snap decisions like this but she could not control herself. She was feeling her base instincts and they told her to go to Inu-yasha. She walked right, past a sleeping Sango, and Shippo. Straight to the boy's room where Inu-yasha was just laying down on his mat.  
  
"Kagome?" He asked. "What's wrong?" She smiled at him then started to disrobe before him. His eyes nearly popped out of his head and his jaw dropped to the floor. "Hey, what are you doing?" He demanded to know as Kagome slipped under the covers with him.  
  
"Be quiet and take me." She said in a slurred voice. Inu-yasha could tell that she wasn't herself, and he could smell Miroku's special tea on her breath. She started undressing him though and this made him feel so very strange.  
  
"Hey, Kagome, what are you…" She kissed him then and Inu-yasha's heart leaped into his throat. This wasn't right but he couldn't control himself. All of a sudden he found himself touching Kagome and holding her while she finished undressing him and then she climbed on top of him.  
  
"Make love to me Inu-yasha." She said and they did. They made love for the first time that night under the light of a full moon. They were both animals, the way they kissed each other, and pawed at each other, like two love starved people do when they find each other. Inu-yasha had never known Kagome to be this way before. He didn't ask any questions, or make any objections, he just let himself go with her to wherever she was willing to lead him with her beautiful, sensual, young body. 


	2. Chapter One

AN: By popular demand, here's chapter one!  
  
Chapter One.  
  
(Eight months later) Kagome got up early on Monday morning and went down stairs for a bite to eat. She was famished, though she'd eaten a big dinner the night before, and even had a some late night snacks. Being pregnant would do that to you. As she raided the fridge her mother came in. Dressed in a night gown and slippers, she found Kagome carrying a large tub of fried chicken to the table.  
  
"Cravings?" She asked Kagome.  
  
"Yeah, for Chicken this time, thank goodness too. The last time it was Yappie's dog biscuits." Kagome replied.  
  
"I thought that was Inu-yasha's favorite snack." Kagome's mother said laughing. "He likes those almost as much as he like's Ramen."  
  
"Mom, this pregnancy is so weird. Sometimes I don't know how I'm going to deal with it." She told her mother. Kagome was as big as a house by now and she was only going to get bigger with three more months to go until her due date.  
  
"Don't worry sweetie, it's hard at first, and then there comes the delivery, but it's all a labor of love. You never really get used to being pregnant, but at least it only lasts a short while, and then the joy of parent hood comes. You'll get to see this life you carried inside of you grow up and become a responsible person, just like you are."  
  
"Thanks mom." Kagome hugged her mother and then chowed down on the chicken. There were times when she thought she could never be as hungry as this again. She ate like a pig and that was none too attractive especially to Inu-yasha who came dragging himself in about that same time that morning. He laid his hard hat on the table next to Kagome's bucket and sat down. "Morning honey." She said to him.  
  
"Yeah, morning." He half demon yawned. He was dead tired.  
  
"Tough night?" Kagoma asked.  
  
"We pulled up some old relic last night." He said.  
  
"A relic?" Kagome asked him.  
  
"Yeah, it's some old tomb seal or something made of carved stone and laid flat on the ground like a door. We're going to rip it out tonight" Inu-yasha explained. "Man, I hate working late shift. It cuts into my sleeping time and I can't afford to loose sleep. I'm going to be a father. I've got to have all the rest I can." Kagome and her mother stared at him.  
  
"Well, at least it's work!" Kagome barked. "It's not like we've got any other way of paying for this baby's arrival. There's the doctor's bills, the cradle, the clothes, and a whole lot of other things that we have to have before I give birth to this thing growing inside of MY body."  
  
"Damn, you don't have to yell." Inu-yasha said. "I'm right here, and I didn't say I was going to stop going to work, I just think that my time could be better spent working the day shift instead of being stuck all night long on the night crew's little problems. You might not have realized this but this is hard on me. I'm used to slaying demons and killing monsters, not lugging heavy machinery around all over the place. It's hard work even for me."  
  
"Now now." Kagome's mother said. "I'm sure it's hard on both of you, but you've got to understand, Inu-yasha, that Kagome is going through a tough time too. She's going to have little mood swings like this."  
  
"Mood swings, I'm not having any mood swings." Kagome said sweetly. "I'm just a little concerned is all."  
  
"Whatever." Inu-yasha replied, taking a chicken leg from the bucket. He bit into the sweet greasy chicken and before long the leg bone was bare. "I think I'll go to bed. Have a good day at school." He left the kitchen then and went upstairs to his and Kagome's room.  
  
"That Inu-yasha." Kagome sighed. "Sometimes I wonder what it is that I see in him."  
  
"You're not the only one." Her mother said. "Oh why couldn't you have married that nice guy Hojo when he asked you?" She wondered. "You know he's coming over today, why don't you ask if he's still willing."  
  
"Mom!" Kagome exclaimed. "Hojo is Sango's boyfriend now. I can't take him from her, I especially can't steal anyone's boyfriend the way that I look now. I'm as big as a house." She whimpered.  
  
"Oh my poor baby." Kagome's mother hugged her and held her close like a mother does.  
  
"Things were so much easier when Inu-yasha and I were out slaying demons. Having this baby is totally hard." Kagome stated. "I look like a wreck half the time, I'm always hungry, and these mood swings have me totally turned upside down. I don't know what I'm feeling from one minute to the next."  
  
--------------Scene Break.-----------------  
  
Miroku stood at the top of the steps in his new uniform. The shrine looked as peaceful as ever in the early morning light. He took in a deep breath of clean fresh air and started towards the shrine. Ever since he'd graduated from High school last year he'd been working full time at the Sunset Shrine to provide for his own family. He was married to Kagome's best friend Eri and they were also expecting a child within the next month or so. Miroku's first born son, or so the ultrasounds said. That meant that the curse would be passed down to yet another generation. Sometimes they wondered why they didn't just go back to the past one last time and finish Naraku off once and for all. Then he remembered what had almost happened to him the day that he'd met Eri. Naraku had nearly gotten him that day with a swarm of his deadly insects. With a wife to support and a child on the way, Miroku couldn't afford to go off demon hunting anymore. Not when his life was already so short. The hole in his right hand was getting bigger with each passing year. Someday soon it would consume him.  
  
"Blasted curse." He said as he looked down at his hand. "I finally find a seriously sweet piece of twat and the damn wind tunnel gets bigger. What will Eri do when this thing eventually kills me?" He couldn't think about that now. He had work to do that day in the shrine. It was his duty now to open the gift shop every morning and to wait on the customers while Kagome's Grandfather took care of the shrine itself and preformed ritual ceremonies. It was all part of his training which seemed kind of pointless considering the fact that Kagome's grandfather would probably outlive him. Still, it was work after all. One could survive in the Modern Era without hard work.  
  
"Well today you're going to be cleaning out the shrine's store room." Kagome's grandfather said when Miroku came in through the door.  
  
"Is that so. And who will be minding the store today?" He asked in reply.  
  
"I will today. You see the shrine needs cleaning and mending and my old bones won't allow me to do such strenuous labor anymore. That's why I have an assistant like you for." The old man told the young monk.  
  
"Indeed. Well then, I should get to work." Miroku pulled up his sleeves and picked up a nearby mop and wash bucket. He wasn't one to argue with the elderly nor with his employer.  
  
----------Scene Break-------------  
  
Sesshormaru stood on a street corner observing the crowds of people. He was totally inconspicuous in his new black suit, tie, and black over coat under which he hid his swords. His left arm sleeves were pinned up by the shoulder. His sunglasses hid his eyes, and his long silver hair was tied back in a ponytail. He looked very dashing and quite respectable. When he passed by people looked at him and thought very highly of him. He commanded respect wherever he went in this modern age. Now he was standing on the street corner observing some young girls on their way to school. One girl in particular he watched over very closely.  
  
Kagome, Sango, and Hojo were walking to school with her friends Yuka, Ayumi, and Eri. The pregnant girls and their friends were laughing and smiling and talking like they were on their way to a picnic rather than on their way to a hard day of classes.  
  
"So anyway," Eri said. "My mother and father told me that they're very happy for me and Miroku to be having our first child while we're so young."  
  
"I find that hard to believe." Yuka said.  
  
"No it's true. They said it will be good for me to learn early on some grownup responsibility." Eri told them all. Kagome laughed and started out into the street. She obviously wasn't paying any attention to what she was doing because she forgot to look both ways. If she had then she surely would have seen the truck coming around the corner.  
  
"Kagome watch out!" Sango cried and Kagome looked over to her left. She screamed when she saw the truck coming straight at her, honking it's horn, and it's tires screeching as the breaks were slammed down to the floor. It was too late though, she was frozen with fear and there wasn't time for her to get out of the way. Just then though a white blur came from out of nowhere and whisked Kagome to safety. Sango and the others thought for a moment that it was Inu-yasha but then as the truck when screeching past and the Kagome stood before them safe, and sound, they saw that it was Sesshomaru.  
  
"Thanks." Kagome said turning, "You saved my…You!" She cried. Everyone who had seen the heroic act came rushing over to see that the girl was alright. Soon a huge crowd had gathered there around Kagome and Sesshomaru. "What are you doing here?" Kagome demanded. Sesshomaru simply smiled.  
  
"Kagome who is this?" Yuka asked amazed and awestruck by this heroic looking figure who stood before them.  
  
"He's Inu-yasha's older brother Sesshomaru." Kagome informed them all. "Just what do you think you're doing?" Kagome asked him again.  
  
"Saving your life and indebting Inu-yasha to me." He told her. "Besides my grudge is with my little brother, not with you, and certainly not with the child you carry."  
  
"And what's that supposed to mean?" Kagome asked him.  
  
"It means that my father's spirit would be sorely displeased with me if I were to allow anything to happen to his first grandchild. Besides, I have high hopes for this child of my brothers'." He didn't care who was there listening. "You carry within you, Kagome the heir to a great house, and one day I will come for him." He told her.  
  
"You won't touch my child." Kagome stared at him.  
  
"Suit yourself. But he will need training in the ways of a warrior and when that time comes, his Uncle will be there for him." Sesshomaru said.  
  
"Inu-yasha will teach my son everything he needs to know." Kagome retorted.  
  
"Inu-yasha is not long for this world." Sesshomaru informed her then walked away.  
  
"Kagome, what did he mean by that?" Ayumi asked.  
  
"It means that Sesshomaru means to kill Inu-yasha." She informed her friends. "I've got to get home and warn him." Kagome took off through the crowd as fast as her legs could carry her and her friends followed. They couldn't just leave her alone. If there was trouble about then they had to be there to render assistance. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three.  
  
Inu-yasha pulled up to the construction sight slowly, he could sense that something was amiss. There was a dark presence all around and he could smell a semi familiar sent that he was sure he'd smelled before back in the Feudal Era. It was like the stench of death to him.  
  
"So the boss needed me to come into work today." He said to himself as he parked his bike down the street. "We'll just see what the boss wants from me." He ran into a nearby ally and changed clothes. He was now dressed in his red kimono and the Tetsusaiga hung in his belt at his side. With a leap and a bound he jumped over the wooden fence that surrounded the construction sight and found himself in the midst of a dark miasma. He knew this old trick well. "Naraku." He said and a familiar voice came from deep within the dark cloud.  
  
"So you remember me Inu-yasha. I had thought you'd forgotten about me, since you abandoned your quest so long ago. But it hasn't been that long ago for you has it? For me it has been a long time since I've seen daylight. Many centuries have passed."  
  
"So someone actually found a way to seal you up and stop you huh." Inu-yasha replied as he took up a defensive stance. He looked around and sniffed the air. Naraku's sent was weak, like it was being blocked by something. The seal, of course. He was locked away behind the seal they had found and now he was trying to get out again. Inu-yasha couldn't allow that to happen. He charged deep into the dark miasma, all the way into the center, and there he found a horrid sight. All the people he'd worked with the night before lay hanging from the iron building frame. Where was his Boss though? Inu-yasha looked for him but could not find him amongst the dead.  
  
"I'm here Inu-yasha." Came his Boss's voice and then Inu-yasha smelt another sent.  
"That smell, it smells like fireworks." Inu-yasha strained to see through the mists but all he could make out was a dim sparkling like the tip of a cigarette. He knew that his Boss was a smoker but… "Dynamite!" It suddenly occurred to Inu-yasha. He'd seen his friends use it to remove large rocks from a sight when they cleared it. He turned then and ran as fast as he could to get away but before he could get out into the open air…  
  
---------Scene Break---------  
  
Kagome came running down the street towards the construction sight followed by the others. She was glad that Inu-yasha worked so close to home. Her feet hurt and so did her back. She wasn't used to running this fast or far anymore and the pregnancy slowed her down considerably. Once she found Inu-yasha though and warned him of what his brother was planning then she could rest but not until she knew that her beloved Inu-yasha was safe. Just as she turned the corner though the construction sight exploded with a loud ka-boom!!!  
  
"Oh my God!" Kagome screamed. Debris and smoke and dust flew everywhere. Hojo came running up from behind Kagome and pulled her down, shielding her with his body, which turned out to be a very heroic thing since a piece of sharp metal came hurling down at him. The metal fragment ripped through Hojo's shoulder and he cried out in pain.  
  
------------Scene Break------------  
  
Inu-yasha wiped the dust from his eyes and coughed as smoke filled his lungs. Then he looked up and through the cloud of smoke and dust he saw a bright purple light coming up from the ground.  
  
"So you got tired of hiding underneath a rock huh." Inu-yasha said, "Bring it on." Naraku came forth from the pit and struck at Inu-yasha with his demonic sword, with the demon strike Inu-yasha blocked the blow with his own sword and then leaped up into the air above the smoke and debris. Naraku followed and from the his body sprouted demonic roots which wrapped around Inu-yasha's arms and legs, binding him.  
  
"I have you now!" Naraku cried as he flew forward with his sword to strike the killing blow. Inu-yasha was not that easily defeated though. He broke free from the roots and landed feet first on the top of a passing car, denting the roof, and frightening the already anxious driver. Then he leaped up again the two enemies clashed with swords, roots, and claws. It was clear that neither had the upper hand until suddenly Inu-yasha looked down and saw through the dust cloud, Kagome with the others gathered around her and Hojo.  
  
"Kagome!" Inu-yasha cried then leaped down to her. Naraku followed only to be repelled by Miroku's barrier. "Kagome what are you doing here?" Inu-yasha demanded to know as he picked a wounded Hojo up and bore him over his shoulder.  
  
"I was coming to warn you." She told him, "But it looks like you've got other problems to worry about. What's Naraku doing here?"  
  
"He was sealed up underneath the artifact we uncovered." Inu-yasha quickly explained.  
  
"I can't hold him for much longer!" Miroku cried. "Eri get out of here!"  
  
"We'd all better get out of here!" Sango said and as soon as the barrier collapsed they made a break for it. Inu-yasha picked Kagome up underneath his other arm and carried her and Hojo as far and as fast as he could. Miroku in the mean time opened up his wind tunnel and began sucking in all the roots and insects that Naraku threw at them.  
  
"Isn't there somewhere we can go for safety?" Eri asked as she ran.  
  
"Only the shrine." Kagome answered. "That's it, from the Shrine Miroku and I can create a stronger barrier with holy magic to keep us safe!" They had to make back to the shrine it was their only hope so they ran until at last it seemed that they could not escape from their foe. Miroku was sick from absorbing all the insects, Eri was tired from running, and Hojo was bleeding too badly from his wounds to be moved any further. They would have to stop and make their stand there in the middle of the city.  
  
"Oh if only I had my weapons." Sango said as she stood ready to face their enemy. Just then though, to their great fortune, Shippo and Kirara came bounding down the street with Sango's weapons and Kagome's bow and quiver.  
  
"Sango catch!" Shippo cried and flung the heavy Hiraikotsu to her. She caught it in one hand and flung it quickly back into the air with the other. The heavy weapon whirled past Naraku as he moved aside and then slashed at Inu-yasha with the demon strike. Inu-yasha countered with the wind scar and then used his backlash wave to send Naraku flying backwards into the ground. As he impacted in the road he tore up concrete and earth beneath him. He was greatly wounded but so terribly that he could not get up again.  
  
"Now I'm angry Inu-yasha." Naraku said calmly as he rose up from the ground, leaning on his sword. Suddenly though news vans, helicopters, and police cars came from all around. They swarmed into the area with ambulances and fire trucks and even the swat team.  
  
"I think we're in big trouble now guys." Inu-yasha said as he caught his breath. "Kagome, I've got a bad feeling about all of this. Many people are going to die now."  
  
"I know." She said leaning on him. "Inu-yasha I - " But before she could tell him he turned to her and put his arms around her.  
  
"Kagome, I love you." He said then kissed her. There before the watching world, and the hell on earth which Naraku was about to unleash, their lips parted for what would be the last time.  
  
"Inu-yasha!" Kagome cried as her lover left her and ran towards where Naraku had fallen. She stretched forth her hand but he was out of reach. "Inu-yasha I love you too!" She shouted at the top of her lungs hoping against hope that he could hear her over the sirens and engines and bullets now being fired at Naraku who stood before the human race as a Doomsday warrior. The police fired and fired until they ran out of bullets then Naraku slaughtered them mercilessly. Helicopters flew circles around him and he brought them down with great explosions.  
  
"Chief, there's nothing that we have that can stop this guy!" One Officer said as they took cover from behind a squad car. Just then though Inu-yasha appeared before them and grabbed both men up just a Naraku brought his miasma down around the car. He leaped to a nearby roof top and set them down.  
  
"Stay here and stay low." he told them. "Naraku is mine." Then he leaped back down to the street where he and Naraku clashed swords again. Amidst the hail of bullets and flames and loud sirens they battled with one another.  
  
---------Scene break-----------  
  
"Kagome, what should we do?" Sango asked her as they brought Miroku and Hojo to a nearby ambulance.  
  
"Good lord, what happened to these two?" The Paramedics asked.  
  
"They were hurt." Kagome said flustered, "I, I need to sit down." She said and then it happened. Her water broke.  
  
"Alright little lady, it looks like you're in a bad way yourself. Get another stretcher over hear, we've got a pregnant girl going to labor." One of the Paramedics said then led Kagome over to the back of the ambulance.  
  
"I can't go." She told them, "Inu-yasha's back there, he needs me."  
  
"You need some help miss, you're having a baby." They said to her. The Paramedics loaded Kagome up onto the stretcher and into the back of the waiting ambulance. Sango rode with her while Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi went with Hojo and Miroku. Shippo in the mean time and made himself scarce. He and Kirara would no doubt be needed to help end Naraku's terrible wave of destructing which was engulfing the city block by block now as he and Inu-yasah fought.  
  
"Inu-yasha." Shippo said to himself as he followed on Kirara's back after their friend. "You've got to make it through this. Kagome's having the baby." 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four.  
  
Naraku pierced Inu-yasha's side with his Demon Strike attack and the wound bled profusely. Then roots shot forth like spears through his shoulders and pinned him to a brick wall. Inu-yasha hung there while Naraku slaughtered yet more helpless policemen. There was nothing that could be done to stop him. His miasma was spreading through the streets of the city on the wind. Inu-yasha knew that if he did not do something then more innocent people would die.  
  
"Naraku, finish with me first and leave those people alone!" The han-you cried.  
  
"All in good time Inu-yasha, but for now watch as your city dies." Naraku said and continued his onslaught. "You're new life, your friends, and your woman, and your child shall all die."  
  
"NO!!!" Inu-yasha let out a scream like none had ever heard before then his eyes began to glow. The sword Tetsuseiga glowed red in his hands and his full demon form was released. He broke free once again and leaped down upon Naraku who was taken completely off guard by this. He'd never before had to face Inu-yasha like he was now. His many incarnations had done so and failed to return but even they had not faced the full wrath of a fully demonized Inu-yasha.  
  
Their swords clashed and then the blade on Naraku's sword shattered beneath the force of Inu-yasha's blows. The broken blade flew high into the air and then landed tip up in the ground. It gleamed in the darkness of the miasma cloud and Naraku saw that it was over. Inu-yasha's full demon form was too strong for even he to handle in his current form. He would have to resort to more drastic measures.  
  
"Very nicely done Inu-yasha." Naraku said as he backed away. "But let us dispense with these foolish human formalities of fighting with swords and fight as two demons truly should. Unless of course this is the extent of your abilities. I suspect though that you have been hiding something from us all. An inner strength that even your brother and Kagome do not know about."  
  
"You mean my true form as a demon?" Inu-yasha laughed wickedly and licked his lips. "And what about your true form?" He asked.  
  
"I see." Naraku replied. "Then let us discard these pitiful shells." With that said his skin ripped, and tore apart, falling to the ground in shreds, out of which came a huge spider with pincers dripping with venom. Inu-yasha saw this and smiled. Then he too began to transform from his humanoid form into that of a demon dog clad in armor like unto his great father's form. This was the full extent of Inu-yasha's demon transformation. The one he dared not ever let out because once he'd become such a great beast he could not be brought down except by death. He howled and the people who saw him ran for their lives as he charged forwards and did battle with Naraku.  
  
----------Scene Break---------  
  
Kagome cried out in excruciating pain as she pushed with all her might to deliver the baby.  
  
"That's a good girl, come one now, push." The Doctor's said urging her on. "We've almost got a pair of feet coming out." Kagome pushed again and she screamed horribly in Sango's ears. She was leaning down next to Kagome, holding her hand, and rubbing her forehead with a cold rag.  
  
"OH GOD!!!" Kagome screamed, "I didn't think anything could hurt like this! AHHHH!!!"  
  
"We've got some legs, and a… wow. A boy." The doctor said. "Just one more push Kagome and he's out." Kagome breathed deeply and then mustered all her strength to give one more push and she did. She pushed with all her might and cried out with all her pain as the baby came forth from her womb. It was over, and the doctor, the nurse, and everyone around were amazed to see a perfectly healthy baby boy with what appeared to two pointed ears on the side of his bald head.  
  
"What's wrong, is my baby okay?" Kagome asked raising up. "Let me see him." She pleaded.  
  
"Just a moment." Replied the doctor. "Nurse would you hold the baby while I cut the cord." Once the cord was cut they handed the baby over to Kagome who held him in her arms like he was the most precious treasure in all the world. For to her, he was. He was hers and Inu-yasha's son. A son. A son.  
  
"Kagome look at his ears." Sango said.  
  
"I Don't care about his ears, they could be dog ears for all I care, I'm just so glad that he's here. He's here and he's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." She was so happy to have her baby at last and so glad that the labor was over. Now all she wanted was for Inu-yasha to make it out of that battle alive to see their son. Their beautiful son.  
  
----------Scene Break---------  
  
Sesshomaru had watched the battle between Inu-yasha and Naraku with great interest. Only his gaze could penetrate the miasma cloud. Then when he saw how the had both transformed he was astonished. He'd had no idea that Inu-yasha had been hiding this kind of power behind his half breed disguise.  
  
"So it has come to pass that my brother has become his father's son." Sesshomaru said to Jaken.  
  
"Me Lord, does this mean that now you can finally put aside your bitter feud with Lord Inu-yasha?" Jaken asked from where he stood with his master on the roof top of their apartment complex.  
  
"Of course not." Sesshomaru said to his half witted squire. "It simply means that I have more respect for him now than I did before but I will still be the one to kill him. Wait and see." Sesshomaru smiled from behind his sunglasses and then with a bound he leaped from roof top to roof top towards the epicenter of the battle.  
  
"Me Lord wait for me!" Jaken cried then used the staff of sculls to follow him.  
  
---------Scene Break-------  
  
"Wow Eri, this is so terrible." Yuka said as they waited in the hospital waiting room. The TV was tuned into the local news station, which was covering the spread of the miasma through the streets as the battle between Inu-yasha, and Naraku continued. Nothing could be seen within the mists but the devastation that was left in the enormous cloud's wake was as Yuka had put it, truly terrible. The death toll was over one hundred and the catastrophic battle was still raging.  
  
"Oh Doctor." Eri said getting up as best she could. "Are my husband and our friends okay?" She asked the first doctor who'd come out of the emergency room and she prayed that he would be able to tell her.  
  
"Uh you're with Miss Higurashi weren't you?" The Doctor asked thinking. "She's fine and so is her son. As for the other two, they are both were in serious condition when they were brought in. I don't think that either of them out of the intensive care unite yet."  
  
"Kagome had a son?" Ayumi said, surprised.  
  
"And you're sure you don't know if Hojo or Miroku are going to be okay?" Yuka asked as Eri's heart began to sink.  
  
"I'm sure that everything is being done for them that can be done. Now please wait right out here and I'm sure that someone else will be able to give you an update soon." The Doctor said to them and then he left them to wait as patiently as an expectant mother and her friends could.  
  
"If Miroku dies, I don't know what I'll do." Eri said crying. "I can't raise my baby alone." The other girls tried to comfort her but the knew that they couldn't. Everything they had worked towards as a group for the last six months seemed to be slipping away from them. No one knew how this would end, no one.  
  
"Hey girls aren't we forgetting someone?" Ayumi said suddenly, remembering Kagome. "We have to all be in good spirits for Kagome. She's got her baby to look after now and she might just have to raise him alone too. Inu-yasha's fighting for his life out there and for all of our lives too. We can't forget that."  
  
"I'm sorry." Eri said thinking her friends. Kagome and Inu-yasha were the only two people she and Miroku could really relate to as a couple. They had always been there for them in the past and Eri needed to be there for them all now. "I just hope that everyone ends up okay." 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five.  
  
A poisoned, battered, bleeding, and dieing Inu-yasha stood in his human form looking over the body of his enemy. Naraku was dead at last. Slain with the blade of his own sword, which Inu-yasha had broken with his might, and had taken himself beyond the limits of his powers. Now he had no more power. The sun had set on the bloodiest of days for Tokyo. There was no moon in the sky and no way for Inu-yasha to call upon his demonic powers to save his life. He stumbled to walk out of the battlefield. His vision was blurred, his breath was chilled, and his whole body hurt with an indescribable pain.  
  
"Kagome." He said wondering forwards like a zombie for he was in fact half dead already.  
  
"So valiant an end for you, eh little brother?" Sesshomaru asked him as he came from out of the shadows, his sword drawn for battle. Inu-yasha gripped the Tetsuseiga and strained to see.  
  
"You." He managed. "Alright then, finish it." Sesshomaru leaped down and held his blade against Inu-yasha's neck. Then looked at his brother and realized how pathetic would be to kill someone who was dieing already.  
  
"No." Sesshomaru said. "I don't think this is the time. We will meet again little brother." He dashed off into the night then and left Inu-yasha to die in the streets. Which is where he fell, unable to go on, and unable to know the greatest extent of his victory. He would never come to know about Kagome or the baby. He would never know the son he'd died to protect.  
  
-------Scene Break-------  
  
Kagome sat in her room the next morning with her new baby son, nursing him, when they finally let Eri and the others back to see her. Sango was the first through the door. Her face was ashen and full of tears.  
  
"Oh no, what's wrong?" Kagome asked. "It's not Hojo is it?"  
  
"Hojo's alive," said Songo, "He's going to loose his arm but he's going to live." She didn't know how to tell Kagome the real trouble though.  
  
"Then what about Miroku?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Just fine, he grabbed my ass when I went to see him earlier." Eri replied. "But we…" She too could not find the words.  
  
"Kagome." Shippo came wondering into the room then. He was crying like a baby. "Oh Kagome it's so horrible!" He cried and leaped up onto the bed to hug her.  
  
"Come on guys you're freaking me out, now what's wrong?" Kagome demanded. "Wait where's Inu-yasha?" She realized then that he wasn't there. "Why didn't he come to see me? Doesn't he know all the pain I went through to give birth to our son?" She was angry now, and a little scared. Why hadn't he come back from fighting Naraku. Sango realized that the only way to tell Kagome was to turn on the news and let her watch.  
  
"This is Allison Sky with Channel 63 News." Said the Anchorwoman. "I'm standing just outside of ground zero in Tokyo where the battle between city police a murderous maniac took place just last night. The scene is a chilling one folks hundreds of people have been killed, amongst them over four dozen of Tokyo's finest including a lone vigilante who Police are hailing as the savior of Tokyo." When Kagome heard this she gasped.  
  
"Inu-yasha?" Then the showed the news footage of when they had brought the bodies out. It was gruesome to see how many people were killed by Naraku's rampage but the worst was yet to come. When they had finished bringing out the policemen's bodies they brought out the body of their hero. The lone warrior brave enough to challenge the forces of evil.  
  
"This is the sword we found at his side." Said one Police Official. "It looks like a rusted old piece of junk but it shall go down in history as the weapon that stopped a madman when bullets, guns, and grenades could not." Kagome screamed.  
  
"INU-YASHA…NO!!!"  
  
To be continued. 


End file.
